Robot sensei!
by Itt-chan monogatari
Summary: Kakashi sensei ha sido secuestrado por los robots y en su lugar dejaron una copia robotica! La ficcion abarca la realidad! El resultado de una pelicula de terror.   Divertido OneShot!


Estaba acostada en mi cama en la flojera total viendo Bob esponja, el capitulo donde creen qe Don cangrejo es un robot XD &' se me vino a la mente esta idea bien chistosa ahora interpretada por mis amados Naruto &' Lee; HAHAHA' espero en realidad lo disfruten, me rei mucho mientras lo hacia...

XD

* * *

**Robot-sensei.**

Naruto estaba acurrucado frente al televisor a la media noche con los ojos enormemente abiertos &' en ellos una mirada aterrada. Se cubria la cara con una manta por momentos. Como era posible aquello? Uzumaki Naruto asustado por una pelicula? JA! Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho antes no lo creeria. Pero no podia hacer nada ahora. La pelicula habia acabado &' era hora de irse a dormir, mañana tenia un compromiso, habia quedado con su amigo Rock Lee que lo ayudaria con su entrenamiento en la mañana. No podia faltar a eso.

Le costo conciliar el sueño. Despertaba por ratos bañado en sudor &' con una mueca de horror en el rostro. Estaba teniendo pesadillas.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Unas enormes ojeras decoraban su mirada perdida. Los bostezos se hacian presentes constantemente &' ni siquiera una helada ducha lo volvio en si.

Si dirigio sin tantas ganas al punto de reunion &' vio a su amigo Lee con la mirada iluminada trotando en su lugar con una ceremonial cara de concentracion.

-"Este chico nunca descanza" -penso. Se acerco a el &' lo saludo con esmero. A pesar de que la efusividad de Lee era demaciada, le habia devuelto la energia el solo verlo.

Comenzaron el entrenamiento, nada fuera de lo ordinario, unas vueltas al campo, sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas. Naruto se agotaba rapidamente por el desvelo de la noche anterior pero el chico de cejas encrespadas parecia no notarlo.

Se dispuso a contarle emocionado la pelicula que habia visto &' le habia producido pesadillas, pero Lee nuevamente parecia no hacerle caso, continuamente le contestaba cosas como "si", "Aja" o de vez en cuando uno que otro "Que interesante"

-Vamos Naturo concentrate! -insistia Lee al ver que el rubio se tiraba al suelo a descansar -debes aprovechar que la juventud esta de nuestro lado!

-Tu callate con tu juventud cejotas -mal contestaba el Uzumaki cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno ya que veo que estas muy agotado tomaremos un descanzo, pero apenas te hayas recuperado duplicaremos el esfuerzo!

-Si, si, lo que tu digas...

-Eh, Buenos dias chicos -saludaba un peliplateado mientras se sentaba en una banca cerca de ahi -me alegra ver que toman enserio su entrenamiento.

-Hai, Kakashi sensei, estamos decididos a mejorar mas &' mas cada dia -contesto efusivamente Lee.

-Si, si, eso... -decia Naruto sin ganas.

-Eh, me alegra, me alegra... si no les molesta me quedare aqui sentado un rato.

-Neee, no hay problema Kakashi sensei, solamente no nos moleste.

El Sensei sonrio ante ese comentario &' hundio su nariz en un libro; "Icha Icha Paradise"

-Vamos Naruto, levantate ya del suelo -reclamaba Lee jalando al rubio por una pierna.

-Lee, Lee, me arrancaras el pie! -gritaba Naruto agitando los brazos.

Reanudaron el entrenamiento &' el rubio ojiazul no se mostraba mas animado que anteriormente.

Un rato despues algo llamo la atencion del Uzumaki haciendolo palidecer en extremo. Kakashi cantaba una cancion que no parecia otra cosa que unos sonidos roboticos, "Bi du bu bob, bu bob, Bi du bu bob, bu bob" Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar ahi mismo &' se dijo que solo estaba alucinando. Un instante despues sus ojos ya no daban credito a lo que veian. Kakashi le hablaba a una pequeña radio, le pedia que no dejara de sonar. Naruto puso los ojos como platos &' arrastro a Lee lejos del extraño robot que habia ursurpado el cuerpo de su sensei.

-Pero que te sucede Naruto? debemos seguir entrenando -reclamaba el cejotas soltandose de el.

-Es Kakashi sensei, ha sido secuestrado por robots!

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando? Kakashi sensei esta ahi sentando, leyendo.

-No, no, Lee, ese no es Kakashi... Ah mira, anoche vi una pelicula donde los robots conquistaban al mundo! -trataba de explicarse el Uzumaki.

-Estas loco, fue solo una pelicula, ahora debemos seguir con el entrenamiento!

-AHH! Lee hazme caso! Escuche a Kakashi hacer sonidos de robot &' hablaba con su radio!, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, es un ROBOT! -decia Nauto haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Bueno, si crees que Kakashi sensei es un robot, debes probarlo, no podemos ir por ahi acusando a un superior de ser un robot, como es que en la pelicula se daban cuenta de que eran?

-Ah bueno... -Naruto hacia un intento por recordar cada escena de la pelicula de anoche -en la pelicula los robots no tienen sentido del humor, por lo tanto no pueden reir.

-Sentido del humor? Reir? &' como se supone que probaremos con eso?

-Facil -Naruto se dio la vuelta &' le hablaba a Kakashi a gritos -Eh "Kakashi sensei" Lee quiere contarle un chiste

-QUEE? Pero yo... no... yo... NARUTO!

-Vamos, dile lo que sea... -susurro el chico a Lee.

-Bueno... Eh Kakashi sensei, usted sabe por que la gallina cruzo la calle? -preguntaba nervioso el cejotas.

-Huh? -dudaba el peliplateado -no, no lo se...

-Pues... Por que queria llegar al otro lado! -contesto hechandose a reir.

Naruto fingio un ataque de risa mientras Kakashi los miraba perplejo &' completamente serio.

-Ese era el chiste? -pregunto.

Naruto lo miro atonito &' volvio a darle la espalda &' a acercar a Lee.

-Lo viste! Tengo razon, Kakashi es un robot, no le dio risa!

-La verdad esque ese chiste estuvo pesimo, Naruto...

-No, no, es por que los robots no tienen sentido del humor, por eso no se rio, ni siquiera una sonrisa! -seguia exclamando el rubio.

-Yo creo que eso no prueba nada...

-Hummmm... no te dejas convencer cierto -Naruto intentaba recordar otra pista que les ayudara a saber si ese Kakashi era un robot -En la pelicula los robots no tenian sentimientos, no podian llorar... tenemos que hacer que Kakashi llore!

-N..naruto, como haras llorar a Kakashi?

-Yo... ven! -de nuevo le hablaba al sensei -Eh Kakashi sensei, sabia que cuando Lee era pequeño nadie lo queria? no le parece muy triste?

-Naruto! -gritaba Lee avergonzado.

-Ah... si, si, es muy triste, pero a que viene eso?

Nuevamente Naruto se quedo atonito viendo la cara de completa seriedad de su sensei &' por tercera ocasion le dio la espalda.

-VEES? ni si quiera tu triste historia le hizo soltar aunque sea una lagrima -decia Naruto histerico.

-Mi triste historia.. -repetia nostalgico Lee.

-Si, si, Lee, pero ya paso, ahora tienes muchos amigos, volvamos al asusnto del Robot sensei!

-Naruto, creo que esto es una completa locura, solo estas asi porque la pelicula que viste te asusto... &' para tu informacion Gai sensei siempre me ha querido

-Oh! esa es la ultima prueba Lee, la prueba del amor, los robots no pueden amar!

-Dios Naruto!...

-Kakashi sensei! Kakashi sensei! -llamaba de nuevo el ojiazul.

-Ahora que Naruto? -preguntaba con fastidio Kakashi.

-Rock Lee dice que lo ama...

Lee adopoto un intenso color rojo hasta las orejas &' negaba efusivamente con la cabeza. Kakashi los miraba sorprendido.

-Ah, si...

El cejotas hacia un vago intento por permanecer calmado pero la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro. Naruto lo observaba enmudecido.

-Lo viste? lo viste? -pregunto de repente -no te ama!

-NARUTO! Ya!, -gruño -como eran los robots?

-Pues, Pues... se parecian a los humanos solo que usaban baterias como fuente de energia... -dijo Naruto pensante.

-Baterias? Kakashi no usa baterias Naruto.

-Observa... -dijo el rubio señalando a Kakashi que se levantaba &' se daba la vuelta.

Ahi estaban, todas sus sospechas se habian disipado, no quedaba duda. Unas baterias sobresalian del bolso del pantalon del peliplateado. Lee se quedo petrificado.

-Tienes razo Naruto! Kakashi sensei, no es Kakashi sensei!

-NO! es Robot sensei! -dijo Naruto en un gritillo ahogado

-Ahora que hacemos? Que hacian en la pelicula?

-Huh... etto... iban a las entrañas del asunto..

-A las que?...

-Iban al punto de todo, ya sabes, hacian preguntas &' ...

-Bien! Ya sabemos que haremos!

-Sabemos?

-Si, Naruto, sabemos...

-Ah si, sabemos!

-Iremos a averiguar donde esta el verdadero Kakashi sensei! -grito un Rock Lee completamente motivado.

Los chicos caminaron de puntillas acercandose al sensei que ahora se dirigia a otro lugar luego de ser atacado con confesiones extrañas. Estaban cerca de el... le taparon los ojos &' lo tumbaron al piso. Arrastraron a Kakashi hasta la sombra de unos arboles &' lo amarraron contra un tronco.

-Pero que demonios..? Naruto! Que diablos les pasa? -preguntaba el robot sensei ligeramente alterado.

-Callese, Robot! -respondia el rubio dandole una bofetada.

-Pero que? NARUTO! Deja de golpearme! -exigia el peliplateado.

-Bien, Robot sensei, digame... Donde esta Kakashi?

-Pero... Yo soy Kakashi, Naruto!

-Mentira -grito el Uzumaki abofeteando de nuevo al sensei.

-Naruto! Detente! -imploraba Lee, quien veia la escena horrorizado -no soporto que le pegues asi a Kakashi sensei, siento como si le hiciera lo mismo a Gai sensei.

-Que te pasa Lee!, el no es Kakashi sensei!

-No es?...

-NO!, es un robot, recuerdalo!

-T..tienes razon...

-Si, ahora saquemosle la informacion a Robot sensei!

-Bien! Ahora toma -le decia al robot dandole una bofetada.

-LEE! -gritaba Kakashi.

-No, no, Lee, debes preguntarle algo primero -explicaba Naruto -asi hacian los tipos de la pelicula.

-De acuerdo... Cual es mi color favorito? -pregunto señalando a Kakashi, &' al no obtener respueta, le solto otra bofetada.

-Pero que pregunta es esa? -gritoneaba Kakashi, tratando de soltarte de los chicos que lo torturaban.

-No, Lee, dejame hacer las preguntas a mi, yo fui el que vio la pelicula -decia Naruto negando con la cabeza acercandose de nuevo al sensei.

-Bien, Robot sensei, preguntare una vez mas... Donde esta Kakashi?

-Pero si yo soy Kakashi!

-Donde esta Kakashi? -pregunto Lee en un tono mas fuerte.

-Yo soy Kakashi!

-Donde esta Kakashi? -preguntaba ahora Naruto.

-YO SOY KAKASHI! -grito el peliplateado harto de esa situacion.

-Es un robot muy necio Eh... -pensaba Lee en voz alta.

-Maldita sea! Dejen de decir que soy un robot! -gritaba histerico Kakashi.

-Creo que nunca nos dira donde esta el verdadero Kakashi -decia Naruto en voz baja.

-Dijiste hace rato que lo viste hablando con su radio no? -pregunto Lee

-Si...

-Bien, talvez su pequeña radio robot nos diga donde esta el verdadeo Kakashi sensei.

-Tienes razon!

Naruto rebusco el bolsillo del peliplateado &' lo encontro. La pequeña radio de Kakashi se encontraba sin baterias, eso no seria un problema, iban a interrogarla a como de lugar.

-Que demonios hacen con mi radio? -preguntaba el sensei.

-Haremos que nos diga donde esta el verdadero Kakashi &' si no lo hace... ya no habra otra reproduccion en esta radio! -gritaba Lee euforico.

-Bien, radio, dinos donde esta Kakashi sensei! -exigia Naruto hablando con el aparato. Ante el silencio de este lo arrojo al piso haciendolo añicos.

-Pero que...? NARUTO! -gritaba el peliplata.

-Lo siento, pero su complice no quizo hablar.

-Bien Lee, creo que tendremos que llegar a medidas extremas!

-Que? Medidas extremas -preguntaba el cejotas sin entender del todo.

-Si, solo hay una cosa que nos puede decir si este es el Kakashi falso, el verdadero Kakashi ama su novela "Icha Icha Paradise" si es el verdadero suplicara clemencia -explicaba Naruto en un tono desquiciado.

-Naruto no te atrevas a tocar mi.. -antes de que pudiera siquiera completar la frase el rubio habia sacado de su bolsa su novela favorita -No te atrevas!

Lee tomo la novela &' la abrio por la primera pagina. Lentamente comenzo a rasgarla...

-LEE! -grito Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas -Dejalo! Dejalo! No lo rompas! Es mi tesoro mas preciado!

De los ojos de Kakashi amenzaban con salir unas lagrimas de desesperacion &' coraje. Lee se detuvo en el acto.

-No habias dicho que los robots no podian llorar? -preguntaba el chico con nerviosismo.

-S..si, lo dije... pero tambien dije que no podian amar... -decia el rubio en su defensa.

-Amo esa novela como a ninguna otra cosa -imploraba Kakashi.

-Menos mal no esta riendo... -insistio Naruto.

-Recuerdo aquel capitulo que me hizo reir hasta el dolor -gemia el peliplata viendo con ternura el libro que Lee sostenia en sus manos.

-Naruto... -preguntaba Rock Lee -recuerdas como terminaba la pelicula?

-Ah si! El final era estupendo! Despues de todo nunca hubo ningun robot... era solo... su imaginacion... -contesto el chico poniendose rojo.

Lee solto el libro &' lentamente libero al verdadero Kakashi que ahora los veia con odio. Se alejo con Naruto caminando hacia atras &' estando suficientemente lejos del peliplata que abrazaba su libro como si fuera un bebe, emprendieron la huida sin siquiera voltear a ver.

**Tan tan XD**

* * *

' Rian lo mas que puedan JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA' XD

Algun Review? n.n


End file.
